


Kiss Me, I'm the Cook

by sweetflower0409



Series: Kpop One-Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, slight sebaek but it's 'platonic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower0409/pseuds/sweetflower0409
Summary: prompt: exo chanbaek please?! canon where chanyeol gets jealous of sehun and baekhyun, idk why but can it please take place mostly in the kitchen?? like with baekhyun and sehun cooking or something? you can do whatever you want with it please. fluff, no smut but doesn't have to be kid-friendly.





	Kiss Me, I'm the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> First completed one-shot request, by jaebumsthighss!!  
> Hope you like it!  
> If you requested something on this series, I promise I'll get to it! It just might take some time so please be patient. Thank you <3

The smell of burning eggs roused Chanyeol that morning. Usually he awoke to more appealing smells when Kyungsoo was cooking, but considering the first thing he had to do was hold his nose meant that it was certainly not the short vocalist’s food he smelled. 

“Holy shit,” He groaned, rolling out of bed. The light streaming in through the window half-blinded him, so he had to trip his way to his drawers to pull on a shirt.

The pungent smell got worse as Chanyeol stumbled out of his room and down the hallway of EXO’s dorm to the kitchen. He swore his eyes started watering outside the kitchen.

He should have expected it to be Baekhyun cooking, of course.

However, the scene in the kitchen he walked into was something he didn’t expect.

Baekhyun was fanning away a cloud of smoke above the pan on the stove filled with something that kind of resembled burnt fried egg. Sehun was in the kitchen too, but Sehun… was back-hugging Baekhyun, laughing with him about the mess and awful odor. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure why the two in front of him stirred up feelings of jealousy that he’d never had before. Sehun was always clingy, especially to Baekhyun, because the elder returned his affections vehemently. But this sort of thing just looked so  _ domestic _ , and left a bitter, strange taste in Chanyeol’s mouth that he was sure wasn’t the mutilated eggs.

Sehun leaned in closer and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, hands sliding down his front until they reached his thin waist. Chanyeol had to hold back his gag reflex at the movement. Baekhyun should be in  _ his _ arms, not that limp wet noodle with a surprisingly nice ass disguised as EXO’s maknae.

Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered closed as he processed what he had just thought.  _ Baekhyun… in… his… arms… _ The idea really appealed to him, as much as he wished it wouldn’t. He’d admired his best friend’s body for far too long to be considered normal friendship. But as these thoughts whirled around in his head, he realized it wasn’t only Bakehyun’s  _ body  _ he admired. He realized Bakehyun’s smile was the thing that made Chanyeol smile, he cared for Chanyeol when Chanyeol needed it, and he had an awful sense of humor - yet Chanyeol always laughed at Baekhyun’s stupid jokes anyway.

“Oh, Chanyeol-hyung? Why are you up so early?”

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open when he heard Sehun’s voice. The maknae and Baekhyun were still entangled, but now both were staring at him.

“You woke me up with that nasty smell,” Chanyeol growled. “Thanks to that shitty attempt you call cooking breakfast, I’m going to be tired all day.”

Baekhyun flinched at the rough tone of the rapper’s deep voice, and Chanyeol wanted desperately to take back the rude words he had spit out of envy. 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed.” Sehun said bluntly. “Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“Not if it’s as bad as the crap you tried to cook.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Next time get Kyungsoo to make you breakfast.”

“He’s gone,” Baekhyun muttered. “Went to film some stuff for that drama he’s going to be in. And Yixing-hyung’s practicing with Jongdae and Junmyeon-hyung. Everybody else is off somewhere too, so I thought I’d at least try to cook something.”

Sehun stroked his hair lovingly. “It’s okay hyung, not everyone can cook well. I don’t know why Chanyeol-hyung has to be so mean about it, though.”

“Whatever,” Chanyeol said. He sat down at the kitchen table, slumping forward into his crossed arms. “Don’t you have some bubble tea place to be at, Sehun?”

“Actually, yeah.” He shrugged, the evident bitterness in Chanyeol’s words not getting to him. “I’m meeting Luhan and Tao at one in a little bit. Just thought I’d help Baekhyun-hyung in the kitchen first.”

“You did a bad job of helping him.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to be so harsh!” Baekhyun cut in with a glare. “You’re shit at cooking too, Yeol, so you have no place to be such an asshole. Yeah, it sucks if you’re in a bad mood. But you don’t have to take it out on us. Maybe instead you can tell us why you’re upset or whatever, and we can help!”

“I’m not upset,” Chanyeol huffed. 

“Sure, drama queen.” Baekhyun said. He let go of Sehun’s hand and sat down next to Chanyeol. “Really, you can talk to us about whatever’s bothering you.”

“I don’t want to,” Chanyeol said, rather childishly. But he couldn’t help it, the emotions he was feeling were just as childish as his behavior. 

“I’m going to get changed,” Sehun patted Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Have fun with him, hyung.”

It wasn’t until he heard the rattle of keys and the door clicking shut signaling Sehun’s exit that Chanyeol murmured his next words. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t be doing stuff like that around the house. Save it for fanservice.”

“You’re one to talk,” Baekhyun giggled, but his face froze and his smile fell when he realized Chanyeol wasn’t joking. “You’re serious? C’mon man, it’s not like we’re dating. We’re just close.”

“I know, but…” He sighed. “You shouldn’t be so touchy… it’s gross.”

Baekhyun’s face twisted up in anger. “Park Chanyeol, I thought you were better than that! Sehun and I aren’t together in any way, you don’t have to be some sort of homophobic asshole!”

“It’s not that!” Chanyeol protested, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head. 

“I trusted you to be someone I could depend on, Yeol. Not accepting other people isn’t included in dependence.” 

“I-I’m not against it! I just- I just don’t like it when you and Sehun are that close when you’re not together.”

“What kind of messed up shit is that?” Baekhyun scowled. “What does it matter to you, huh? Are you gonna stop talking to me if I told you I liked guys better than girls anyway?”

Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut. It only came as a half-surprise, I mean, he had seen Baekhyun’s not-so-deleted history on the laptop in their room before. He just didn’t expect for Baekhyun to tell him so soon. “I’d never stop talking to you, Baek…” He whispered, his voice betraying him and cracking halfway through.   


“Are you sure?” Baekhyun seethed. “You don’t sound very sure.”

“Just…” Chanyeol hid his face in his hands. “Just please stop touching Sehun so much.”

“What,” He scoffed. “You jealous or something?”

The rapper couldn’t hide the blush that crept up his cheeks, even as he violently tried to force it away. “...or something.” He admitted shakily.

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open, and Chanyeol braced himself for imminent rejection. 

“No way! I can’t believe you like him!”

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol scrunched his brows in confusion. “Fuck, no, you’ve-”

“CHANYEOL AND SEHUN SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE-”

“Baekhyun, shut the hell up! It’s not Sehun I like!”

“Then why…” His face went slack again. “No, no! You don’t…?”

“Shut up!” Chanyeol’s was afraid he might die from asphyxiation because he was pretty sure his whole face was turning purple.

“Yeol, you like…?”

“I said shut up! We don’t need to talk about it!”

“Of course we do, you literally just told me-” 

“I didn’t tell you anything, please be quiet.” Chanyeol pushed back from the table, and his chair made a loud squeaking sound on the linoleum. He flinched, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “We’re best friends Baek, I’m sorry I said anything.”

Chanyeol felt like he was about to cry. How could he ruin something like their friendship when he was just barely figuring out his feelings himself??

“Channie,” Slender fingers made their way around his wrist, effectively preventing him from getting up. “You’re silly, dude.”

“What?” He had never been more confused in his life. 

Baekhyun’s hand crept up his arm until it rested on his broad shoulder. Chanyeol shuddered, the other’s soft fingertips seemingly pressing at his heart instead of his back.

“You’ve never noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

Baekhyun got closer and Chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat. The shift of Baekhyun’s eyes from Chanyeol’s own dark orbs to his lips were enough of an answer for the younger. 

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun gently settled himself into Chanyeol’s lap. The taller man nodded hesitantly, not trusting his voice to say the words he wanted to.

Their first kiss wasn’t like Chanyeol had imagined (pssh, noooo, he’d never imagined kissing his best friend). It was rather sweet and kind of lacked anything behind it. Until Chanyeol realized he was just sitting there, lips numb, of course. Before he could reciprocate, Baekhyun pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 

“I know you can kiss better than that, what the fuck??”

“I’m sorry!” He groaned. “I was just… surprised?”

“You’re. So,” Baekhyun pecked his lips in between words. “Stupid. But. I. Really. Love. You. So. I. Guess. I’m. Into. Stupid. Men.”

“I mean if you were fooling around with Sehun, isn’t that obvious?”

“Hey,” Baekhyun smacked his arm. “No messing with our maknae when he’s not here. Besides, I told you. I wasn’t doing anything with him.”

Chanyeol laughed, but it died down as he responded to Baekhyun’s earlier statement. “I love you too, dude. I’m just not sure yet if it’s… in that way yet.”

Baekhyun sighed, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair teasingly. “You do, believe me. You love me in every way, everyone does.”

He shrugged. “Can’t argue with that, baby.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun’s breathing got heavy much too quickly. “Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry baby.” Chanyeol smirked. That was _nice_.

“You asshole.” Baekhyun pressed his hands to Chanyeol’s cheeks and yanked him down to kiss him again. Chanyeol moaned, pressing one hand to the small of Baekhyun’s back and tangling the other in his brown locks. Baekhyun was the first to deepen the kiss, insistently pressing his tongue to Chanyeol’s lips until the younger opened his mouth. Baekhyun tasted a little bit like burnt egg, but Chanyeol couldn’t complain because  _ wow he knew how to work his tongue _ .

“Oh man, _ gross _ ,” Chanyeol broke apart from Baekhyun reluctantly when the whiny voice came through the doorway. Luhan was giving them a look that screamed ‘I’m judging you’. Sehun peered over Luhan’s head, bubble tea straw in his mouth. 

“So _ that’s  _ why Chanyeol-hyung was grumpy.”


End file.
